The New Kid
by KadaSauce
Summary: A series of short stories that follow Benimaru Nikaido and Ash Crimson growing up together. AU and all those warnings that apply. Part Two now up!
1. The New Kid

AU and all that stuff. Beni is 6 and Ash is five. This is of part a serise that I'm doing. It's supposed to follow them growing up together as friends. This is when they first meet in this series. Something I did early in the morning so it isn't that great.

Also I'm moving a lot of my stories that I have on deviantArt on here. ; So if you have read this before that is why. Beni x Ash Love

* * *

Blue eyes sadly watched the neighborhood kids running up and down the street playing with each other happily while he just sat on the porch. The small kid was new to the neighborhood, well the country, and had no friends. The street that they had moved into had other kids around but he didn't any of them. And they all spoke Japanese. Sure he knew how to but not as good and not as many words as he did French or English. So conversing with the other kids would be hard.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly jumped up and ran back inside where his parents were getting everything in the house settled. "I want to go home." He cried in French, tears now streaming down his face. The woman, his mother, gave a small sigh and stopped in what she was doing and took the boy in her arms.

She wiped away his tears and moved his cream blond hair away from his face. "Can't you at least give it a try? There are other kids around here that you can play with." When he shook his head she pulled him into a close hug and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ash, we live here now." His father spoke up and finally stopped what he was doing. "This is home. Just try it for a little while and if you don't like it, or make friends then we'll go back to France." Of course he didn't want to be here as much as his son did but his job had forced them all to pack up and move.

His wife shook her head and sighed once more. "Both of you stop it." She moved away from her son and picked up what she was doing and got back to work. The man looked at his son and gave a slight shrug.

Of course this wasn't comforting and Ash ran to the door and held it open. "I'm running away! I'm going back home!" He cried out and slammed the door behind him as he ran off the porch and down the street. He didn't care that a few of the kids were watching him confused and just kept running. Of course, for a five year old he didn't get very far and stopped when he reached the street corner, tears blurring his vision as he stopped on the corner and sat by the stop sign, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden.

He could hear someone walking up to him but he still refused to move from where he was. "Oi." A voice spoke up near him but when he didn't move the kid blinked and frowned slightly. "Hey, kid." He tried again in English this time.

Sniffling Ash looked up at the blond haired kid. "You don't talk funny?" He asked his voice still shaky from the tears threatening to spill out any moment. "You talk English?"

The boy laughed and gave a nod. "Of course I speak English." He took a few steps closer and sat down besides Ash. "I'm not fully Japanese and I didn't live here for forever like the other kids. But why are you crying? Pretty things shouldn't be so sad, you know. It just doesn't fit."

Ash brought up a hand to wipe his tears away. "Because I don't want to live here. I want to go back home to all my friends and where people don't talk funny." He now looked down at the ground and moved around a rock with his finger. "I don't like it here…"

The other boy watched for a while before taking the rock away and throwing it somewhere behind his shoulder. "Well, first of all, you shouldn't be playing with rocks. They have germs. Second; why don't you try making friends? I'll be your friend."

"Really?" Ash asked looking up at him.

"Of course I will! Especially if it makes you stop crying. I don't like seeing people cry." He jumped to his feet and held out a hand for Ash to take. I'm Benimaru. But you can just call me Beni." He gave a smile as Ash took his hand and helped him up.

"I'm Ash." He dusted his clothes off with his free hand and stayed holding onto Beni's hand as he pulled him over to where all the other kids were playing.

"So what were you doing in the corner, Ash?" He asked as he sat them both down under a tree and passed over an extra juice box that he had, after opening it for Ash of course.

"Running away." He answered before taking a small drink from the straw. "I was trying to go back home."

Benimaru made a face and patted Ash's shoulder. "Promise me that you won't do that, okay? There are bad people out there. And if you do need to, then take me with you. I'll protect you, okay?"

Ash gave a small nod and Beni smiled at him. "Now, I'll introduce you to everyone." Beni stood up and called everyone over so that he could introduce them all to the new kid on the street.


	2. First Date

The first story of the series that I actually wrote. This one is what got me into thinking of doing a series of one shots for these two. I thought it was a cute idea if they had a first date with eachother while they're younger even though they don't know how this whole 'dating' thing works. X3

Um... I don't know why it took me so long to post this up here. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for taking a long time.

* * *

A woman watched as her son ran around the kitchen grabbing things and throwing it into the backpack. No matter how much she tried to secretly help her son he just wouldn't let her. "No, mom, I have to do this. This is my date." He would flail his arms over his head and quickly pluck the object from her hand and set it back into the backpack. Her husband stood in the door way obviously amused and when his wife looked to him for help he would shrug and leave it at that.

"Honey… don't you want me to at least set the stuff up nicely so that your date could see you put effort into it?" She asked as her blue eyes glanced into the backpack at the mess he had created. When he gave a small nod she gave a sigh of relief.

"Carrots, juice, cookies, napkins, sandwiches… I think I got everything." He looked around the kitchen making sure that he didn't forget anything at all. This date was supposed to be special and like hell he was going to let anything mess it up.

The young kid had woken up his mother early in the morning so she could start the laundry then he proceeded to make the sandwiches. When that was done he spent the rest of his time in the bathroom making sure that he looked good. When the laundry was done he got dressed up nice, had his mother brush his hair nicely then started making the picnic that he was going to have today.

Of course his mother was happy for him and helped as much as she was allowed to. Even though his date would be the small boy that lived down the street she figured if he wanted to then she wasn't going to stop him. It was just puppy love anyway, they were just kids.

"I need a blanket!" She jumped out of her thoughts and gently placed the bag of cookies into the bag before turning to her son again, now that the backpack was fixed up. "I know." He climbed off of the kitchen stool and ran across the ivory tiled floor to someplace that his mother couldn't see.

She only had to wait a few minutes before he came tumbling back into the kitchen with her flowered comforter that used to reside on her bed. With a small sigh she tried to ignore it. It was her sons first date ever and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"All set! Mom, dad, I'm going to go pick up Ash already." He reached for the backpack and when it was in his arms he fixed it on his shoulders and walked through the kitchen and front door, the clean comforter dragging behind him. All his mother and father could do was watch as he traveled down the sidewalk.

Ash sat in the living room, his feet swinging back and forth as he waited for the big hand to land on the 12 and the little hand land on the 3 on the clock. He himself didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but it was when Benimaru said that he would come with a surprise.

_"Tomorrow, when the big hand is on the 12, and the little hand is on the 3 be ready. I'm coming by with a surprise, okay? So look as pretty as you always do_!_"_ Beni had told him.

So now there he sat waiting for his best friend his mother hanging around him with a camera taking random pictures of him in his new clothes that she bought just for this surprise.

He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he was sure getting bored of it. As he began to yawn the doorbell rang and he jumped up, running as fast as he could to the door. "I'll get it!" He called out ignoring his mother as she said something about her baby growing up so fast.

"Hey, beautiful!" Benimaru greeted when he noticed that Ash was the one to open the door. "Oh, you look nice."

Ash giggled and blushed slightly, making his freckles stand out even more than what they usually did. "Maman bought me new clothes!" He titled his head slightly when he noticed everything that Beni was carrying and motioned to it. "What is that?"

"This, hani, is your surprise. We are going on a picnic. It's a date." He smiled and held out a hand so that Ash could take, which the smaller boy took happily. "Come on."

Ash nodded and turned around to his parents. "Beni and me are going on a date. I'll be home later." He giggled as he and Beni walked off, hand in hand the door left open and the large comforter dragging behind them.


End file.
